


heavy eyelids

by larrypoet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sadness, Stablished Relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrypoet/pseuds/larrypoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem where harry is sad<br/>and starts crying while they're having sex.<br/>it makes louis sad too. </p><p> </p><p>note: this poem was inspired by harry while he sang the night changes acoustic version. his eyes seemed sad, and this poem came to life in my head. couldn't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy eyelids

everything was okay.

except it wasn't, really.

your body slamming

slow and sweetly into mine

feelings overpowing the senses

i could hear raindrops

beating up the windows

without leaving any bruises

so i started crying.

 

you held me in your arms 

and wiped my eyes with

bony fingers

and told me everything 

was alright.

except nothing wasn't, really. 

 

i could feel my eyelids 

getting heavy

under the pressure of

tears, sadness and

bitterness

it was eating me up

but the last thing i ate was you

besides your lips, of course

i could swallow your heart, i said

and so i did

but i spat it back

because you needed it

to live, i guess

then you ate mine

and never gave it back

i still want it

but it's in a better place

with you

 

then i hate myself, because

the blue of your eyes

seems less blue when you're sad

reminds me of grey

clouds when is going to rain

it rained all day.

 

maybe i should just

fake a smile to you now

make it seem like i was just

too overwhelmed

it was

sex always is, with you

but you know better.

 

there's no hope for us

but maybe there is

i see it in your eyes everyday

in our locked hands

in our tattoed bodies

i love you

you love me

i wish it was enough

i wish it depended on us.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to scarlette, yasmine and hafsa, cause they always make me feel proud of what i do, and always have words of encouragement towards me.


End file.
